


The Strangest of Places: Act Three

by TC_Stark



Series: The Strangest of Places [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Drama, Established Relationship, Excessive Violence, Excessive sex, F/M, Getting Clean, Heartache, Manipulation, Mentions of Abortion, Misdirection, PTSD, Rape, Smut, Spoilers, Strong Language, Tense, Torture, Trauma, Violence, classic case of who done it (kidding), different direction than previous story, excessive blood, for the Punisher and other MCU series, mentions of drug use, non-con, story stays on course with The Punisher but also diverges, tense situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: The third and final act in The Strangest of Places trilogy. Taking place right after the final chapter of Act Two, Frank and his companion work through past struggles of their relationship to build up a sturdy partnership. With faces from the past coming back into Frank's life, most would presume this is a good thing. Frank is now adapting to his second life and finding out how to be himself. Not everyone in his life though has the best intentions and he may not be able to protect those closest to him.Will contain major spoilers for The Punisher and other MCU Netflix shows. Contains violence, sex, and strong language. Frank Castle/OC. The previous two stories are imperative to understanding this third installment.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I just can't seem to stay away. In my previous two stories, I liked to keep the story primarily focused on Frank and Lexi, with everything else as background. I knew that if I wanted to do a third story (and I did want to, I enjoy this), I had to come up with a different formula. Obviously, there's so much material from The Punisher series I never included in Act Two. This story will interlace with the themes and storyline of The Punisher show, while also diverging and focusing on itself. I will have to do things differently, while keeping with what we know. This story starts off with a Prologue and the rest of the story will depict the events leading up to it. I don't want to give anyone away and I want to keep the answer a secret until near the end. I want to hold onto a sense of danger and mystery. I hope I can accomplish this and I hope to not let any of you down!

###  _ Prologue _

 

Ward Meachum had walked into the office that Thursday morning expecting it to be like any other day. Mundane. Most days were like that since getting clean. Four months. The worst ones of his life, but he guessed it was for the best. At least that was what everyone kept telling him. Still, it was boring. He even wished Danny would come back from his vacation with Colleen, just to have some interaction. Once he had asked Megan out to lunch, an offer she politely declined. That hadn’t been surprising.

 

Ward hadn’t expected to see Lexi Sincerbeaux sitting at his desk when he walked in that day. Confused, he set his coffee down, and raised his arms up, “What are you doing back so early?”

 

“I took the allotted time off.” Lexi explained in a cool tone, crossing her legs to look wickedly back at him.

 

“You know I would have let you take more time off.”

 

“I know, but I missed you,” She smirked, while standing, and walking over to her boss. While reaching out to thumb his tie, Lexi tsked, “Terrible color. I’m gone for a month and a half and you go to shit without me.”

 

While wanting to tell her that was an understatement, Ward instead pulled Lexi in for a tight embrace. Arms wrapped around his neck, Lexi sighed contently, and let the man rub her back in a comforting manner. She knew there was so much to say and so much that she didn’t want him to, so they just held each other, for as long as they needed.

 

Finally letting go, Ward sighed, “Are you back for the rest of the week? Thursday is an odd day to come back in. Why not wait until Monday?”

 

Lexi shrugged, “I wanted to just check in. How’s the progress going?”

 

“Four months of hell.”

 

While laughing, Lexi walked over to the chair across from Ward’s desk, and laughed ironically, “It’s been almost a year since I’ve last had a cigarette and I want to kill myself still?”

 

Ward returned the laugh, shaking his head and walking around his desk. It felt good to have her back. As selfish as that sounded. The two had maintained both a work relationship and a friendship throughout the past eleven months or so. It had been a difficult year for all of them, but seeing her back in the office almost gave him the sense of normalcy, despite knowing that it was far from that.

 

After having been intimate with each other, the two had gone back to a work relationship, though it soon transformed into a friendship. Neither of them could erase the secrets they had shared and even though their partnership was platonic, they were certainly more than employee and employer. Besides, Ward knew about Frank and after a little while, Lexi knew about Harold.

 

Opening up his draw, Ward explained, “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon, but I did take the liberty of getting you a little something. Well, Megan did so you should thank her.”

 

“Oh, darling, you shouldn’t have.” Lexi teased, while standing up and walking over to receive the small gift bag from her boss.

 

As Lexi looked into the gift bag, Ward shrugged, “I think Megan would have rather done that than go out to lunch with me that day. Anyway, just think of it as a welcome back from _maternity leave_ gift.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One Year Prior*

_ One year prior. _

 

On the two year anniversary of Maria, Lisa, and Frank Jr’s deaths, Frank Castle found himself at the very site that tragedy occurred. While he had been there not too long ago with Lexi for a brief moment, it was of course different. That was a dissimilar situation than the one he was in currently, but a lot had changed from last year. Some for the good, but it would always be a day to remember that his family was no longer around.

 

Billy Russo cracked open a beer and handed one to his friend. Holding a spool of a kite in the other hand, Frank clinked the glass with the head of Anvil, and spoke, “Thanks for coming, Bill.”

 

“I wouldn’t have missed it, Frank,” Billy sighed, while shaking his head, “We had...a lot of good memories here, didn’t we? Yea...you know my past, you know I never had a family, but I always felt like yours were mine.”

 

“We were. I still am...yea, we had good times here. I didn’t come here last year, I couldn’t. I almost wanted to be here alone today, but...I’m glad I called you. Lexi understood.” Frank sighed.

 

Almost with a slight smirk, Billy teased, “Y’know, she’s not someone I would have expected you with, Frankie boy. No offense to her; she’s a great lady. I can never thank her enough for helping you out, but ugh...you know. She’s no Maria. She’s um...well, she’s someone-”

 

With almost a hearty chuckle, Frank gently elbowed his friend, and finished for the other man, “Yea, I know what you wanna say. You wanna say she’s someone you probably would have been with. I don’t doubt it, Bill. I don’t doubt it at all.”

 

“But, you know, I would never steal her. Actually~” The taller man laughed, taking a gulp of his beer, “I’ve been seeing a lot of this woman Dinah Madani. Hot little thing. Works for Homeland. I met her when she hired my company for training exercises. Guess you can say she and I have been ugh... _ training  _ together.”

 

The two men laughed, as Frank shook his head. Some things never changed. Billy’s dating habits being one of them. The Marine could remember the first day he met the other man. He remembered all the times the two had risked their lives together and all the holidays, outings, and home barbeques the two experienced together. All that time and Russo had never had a steady girlfriend. Maria used to be so amused and tease how she would never subject one of her friends to the player that was her husband’s best friend. 

 

The laughter died down and they stood in silence. With a heavy sigh, Billy took a gulp of beer, while speaking, “I wish you would have called me. I could have helped you lay those fuckers involved in the dirt.”

 

“I didn’t want you to, Bill. I didn’t want you involved. You, Curtis, you both had gotten out. You were smart when you transferred. I fucking stayed and...it took something from me. And when Maria and the kids were taken away, I broke. I had to complete that mission alone. I knew I’d be caught. Sent to jail. Killed. I couldn’t involve you. Look at you - you have what you always wanted. You’re successful. I wasn’t gonna put your career at risk for me.”

 

Tears threatening to pool within his black eyes, Billy stated, “You’re my brother, Frank. I would have risked it all for you.”

 

Frank knew. With a nod, he placed the kite down, as well with his beer, and hugged the lithe man. It was strange, how at peace he felt. How normal things were beginning to feel. In a way, he wasn’t feeling much like the Punisher. Some days, he wasn’t feeling like Frank Castle. Pete Castiglione had drinks with friends, a woman at home, and worked construction. As peculiar as it was, he enjoyed being another person.

 

Frank’s phone buzzed. Taking his cell out of his pocket, he saw a text from Lexi, “ _ Whenever you come home, Karen made eggplant parm for you. I think you should be dating this woman.” _

 

With a low chortle, he texted back, “ _ What are you two up to?” _

 

_ “Oh, you know, drinking wine, eating each other’s pussies. _ ”

 

What a piece of work. Billy must have seen the amused smile on the other man’s face, as he pat Frank’s shoulder, “Good to see you happy. Maria would have wanted that for you. She would have liked Lexi.”

 

With a nod, Frank agreed, “Yea, yea...I know.”

 

“You should come work with me, Frank. Instead of this whole...bearded, long hair look you got going on. Some construction worker. You should be doing what you do best. Come work with me. I’d take care of ya, you know I would.” 

 

A small laugh escaped Frank’s full lips, nodding, and responding, “I know you would...for right now, Bill, I’m gonna have to say no. You keep the door open for me, though; right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Billy and Frank embraced the other, as their time in the park ended. As much as the Punisher would have loved to stay, to still have Maria there, with the kids, and their Uncle Bill; it was too much. Curtis had told him prior it was good for him to go to the site every once in a while, to face it. But, to also not push himself. Staying any longer would be pushing it and he knew his mental health couldn’t handle anymore.

 

As Frank’s figure disappeared into the distance, Billy pulled his phone from his pocket. The former Marine could feel it buzzing in his pocket, but chose not to take the calls while in his friend’s presence. Not on the anniversary of the death of Maria, Lisa, and Frank Jr. It would have been in ill taste.

 

William Rawlins could call him all he wanted. Billy was done with that man. Once upon a time he had taken money and made a fortune for himself. That’s all that entitled, privileged one-eyed asshole was good for. It was if he couldn’t listen properly when the younger man had told him he didn’t want any involvement. Agent Orange tried to kill Frank Castle once and failed - that made the Punisher the better man. As well as none the wiser to what really had happened; as far as the other Marine was concerned there was no need for further action at the moment.

 

With a light snort, Billy smirked, while instead pulling up Madani’s contact information, “Free tonight, Dinah?”

* * *

 

The loft smelled good. Even in the hallways, Frank could smell the aroma of home cooking permeating throughout the walls. There was a familiarity to the scent; Maria’s grandmother had come from Sicily. Since marrying his wife, he had been introduced to authentic Italian meals. It wasn’t that his own parents hadn’t cooked, but they were elderly and he remembered a lot of casseroles. He missed Sunday dinners with his family.

 

After unlocking the door, Frank stepped in to see Lexi sitting on the couch, with a large glass of wine in hand, and a plate for him, with aluminum foil tented over the food. Looking around, he asked, “Where’d Karen go?”

 

“Said she had a date, but I surmise it was simply a new story she’s working on,” Getting a wicked grin on her face, Lexi purred, “What about setting Karen and Ward up?”

 

Frank let out a raspy chortle, “Can’t play matchmaker, princess. Did you eat?”

 

Nodding, she stood up to walk over to the kitchen island, where Frank was; and hum, “It was delicious. I couldn’t help myself. She was here for the duration of cooking. We had a few glasses of wine and then she excused herself. Has Matt still not reached out to her?”

 

Placing the plate in the microwave, after removing the foil; Frank shook his head as Lexi tsked in disappointment. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Karen that Red was alive. To stop the bullshit. The  _ death  _ of her friend and one time potential lover still radiated from the journalist. Not only did she miss the man himself, but the life he, she, and Foggy Nelson had once had. Before The Punisher trial ruined them all.

 

After taking the plate out and settling himself on one of the chairs to eat, Frank asked, “You know why I had to take Billy today, right?”

 

A light smile pulled at her lips, as she walked behind the man and ran her hands across his broad shoulders, “Of course. This is an important day and Billy was a part of your life that you had with your family. You know you didn’t need to come back here tonight; you could have gone somewhere.”

 

“No...no, I wanted to come home.”

 

Lexi leaned down to kiss Frank’s cheek, while asking, “How is it?”

 

With a bit of a playful smirk, he joked, “I think I may have to trade you in for Miss Page. This is fucking great.”

 

The two of them laughed, as Lexi walked over to sit across from the Marine. With a glass of wine poured, she took a sip and watched Frank eat. Humming gently to herself, she asked, “You had a lot of friends, Frank? House parties?”

 

“House parties sound like college parties,” Frank laughed gently, “I had friends...I stopped talking to a lot of people when I joined the service. You know, they weren’t really friends, just people I hung out with. I met Maria and you know...she became my whole world. My friend, my family. Then of course I met Billy and Curtis, they were the life or death kind of friends. I always felt a need to protect, so I chose my friends carefully. Of course, Maria had a lot of friends. Lot of girlfriends, family. So, yea, we had a lot of get togethers when I was home. Barbeques. Billy had been to plenty.”

 

Frank liked to remember those times. Over the course of a few short years, Billy Russo had become family to him. Get togethers, afternoons in the park, he was there for all of them. While Castle would never forgive himself for what happened to Curtis, the corpsman forgave and they kept in touch even when not serving together. There was a reason why he felt comfortable enough to revel in the other man when the rest of the world thought the Punisher was dead.

 

Sticking another forkful in his mouth, Frank asked, “What about you? You never talk about friends.”

 

“Never had any, darling,” Lexi sighed, while sipping her wine, “As you said, there were people I associated myself with. They weren’t friends. I was just a dumb teenager wanting to go out, stay up all night, and do drugs and have sex. Oh, I thought I was so edgy and provocative. Smoking cigarettes and doing Molly was very desirable. We liked being bad. Then I got married, and I never spoke to anyone ever again. He was a very controlling man…”

 

“You ever regret it? Asking me to kill him?”

 

“Do you ever regret killing Schoonover?”

 

Frank snorted, “Fuck no. Do it again if I could.”

 

With a playful smirk, Lexi extended her wine glass for Frank to clink the neck of his beer bottle against. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that their first encounter had been Castle almost literally talking the woman off the edge. Not only had she been okay with him killing her husband, she had begged for it. From that first day, he knew that this was a woman with flexible morals, but he guessed that was something they shared in common.

* * *

 

The nightmares came back that night. As Frank slept, next to Lexi, and with the dog on the floor. It had been a nice day with Maria and the kids at the park. It always was a good time. He remembered the time they went with Billy and how his wife had told him the kids would soon be too old for times like these. While she was right, he needed it. They needed a family get together day after his last tour; everyone could see it.

 

Overseas, Frank had seen some gruesome shit. After a while, you became numb to it. Bodies. Blood. All part of the job. Until the last tour, none of it affected him. Nothing haunted him at night. It was like watching a butcher, or at least that was what he had thought. Seeing his family, the three people he loved most in the world; slaughtered and ripped to shreds by bullets...that was imagery that would never leave him. How...how could they do that to his children...to his beautiful wife?

 

The imagery of his daughter’s mutilated face was enough to startle him awake, sweating, and panting. It was only until he was fully conscious that he noticed he had had pinned Lexi to the bed, his hand tightly wrapped around her neck. His knuckles were white and she was looking up at him, as if holding her breath.

 

Finally releasing her, Frank panted and ran his fingers through his thick hair, “Lexi...shit. You okay?”

 

After coughing slightly, the younger woman calmed her breathing before nodding, “Just fine, darling. Where did you go?”

 

“Just...saw the day replaying in my head.”

 

Of course knowing what day he had been talking about, Lexi moved to her side, while looking at Frank, who was also on his side. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingers down his jaw, and expressed, “I can’t imagine what you go through. To see that kind of carnage bestowed to those you loved most. I don’t think anyone understands.”

 

“I don’t need them too, princess, I just...needed everyone dead. Guess I got that.”

 

“I think you would have won your trial if you hadn’t fucked it up.”

 

Frank let out a laugh, while shaking his head, “Nah, I wasn’t gonna win that. It was a joke...Red and his friend tried though. Did good work. But, I had other plans. I hated fucking taking help from that asshole Fisk, but I had to do what I had to do. Let that fuck run the prison; as soon as he’s out…”

 

That was quite the thought. It was easy to forget that one of New York City’s biggest foes was currently locked away in prison. Or that Frank Castle did receive his assistance. Mutual needs. What was the old saying? Enemy of my enemy is my friend? Lexi understood the reasoning, but hoped it never came down to it. Wilson Fisk was a very powerful man and would most likely be the one who could even potentially bring down The Punisher. She couldn’t think of anyone else. 

 

“If Matt took up the Daredevil mantel again, he may want a piece of Fisk himself.” Lexi pointed out.

 

Frank nodded, “Maybe. But, he wouldn’t kill the asshole. He’s jaded yea...but not enough to kill. You think you could ever kill someone, Lex?”

 

“Didn’t I? Technically? When I sentenced my husband to death.”

 

While shaking his head, Frank reached out to take Lexi’s hand and shape it into a gun. Then pressing her fingertips against his own forehead, he asked, “I mean, do you think you could ever take someone’s life? Take a gun in your hand, put it to someone’s head, and pull the trigger?”

 

Lexi thought it over. Their eyes still connected, his fingers still pressed against her temple. Forming her own gun, she tucked his fingers underneath his chin and made a small  _ pew  _ sound, to which Frank laughed gently. Then running her fingers over his hand, she whispered, “Pretend this is a real gun.”

 

Frank nodding, keeping the shape, as Lexi guided his fingertips to her mouth. As she began sucking at his appendage, the Punisher huskily groaned, “You’re fucked up,” before yanking her in to kiss her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micro introduced!

“Who is this guy?”

 

That was the question of the day. Frank and Lexi sat in Lexi’s loft, going over their findings. While out for breakfast, The Punisher had received a call from a mysterious voice. _Micro._ He remembered that name on a CD found in his house, right before he blew it up. At the time, he pushed all that away. There had been too much to do then and in a way, he almost forgot about it.

 

Karen Page was always good at finding shit out. It was the journalist in her. Sure, she had been great at Nelson & Murdock. She knew if everything had went down a different path, she’d be there to this day. Instead, life worked out a different plan for her and she got to do what she was good at.

 

With the folder that Karen had given them in hand, Lexi read, “His name is David Lieberman. He was an intelligence operative who got caught leaking covert information. Officially, he was shot and killed by Homeland agents when he tried evading arrest. It was a story that was never published, an agent named Carson Wolf had it shut down.”

 

Frank held the information once it was handed over to him, just sitting there, forlorned. The thought that something he had done while on his last mission had been the reason for his family’s death...it was unbearable. It had done his head in finding out Schoonover had been the Blacksmith. That he had been dirty and head of a heroin operation, so because of his illegal dealings, his family was caught in the crossfire. Castle wondered if he had been naive thinking that the Colonel being involved was just a coincidence.

 

“This guy scares the shit out of me,” Frank spoke, “He said he was a ghost...that he was dead, killed by the same people I was killed by. He said he has answers…he talked about that CD…”

 

With a frown, Lexi asked, “What’s on the CD, Frank?”

 

Working his hands, Frank swallowed thickly, thinking back on his last mission, “It has me on it...during my last tour overseas. I don’t want to tell you too much, Lexi, in case; I don’t know, in case something more comes of this. It wasn’t good though, what we were doing there. Shit that I probably should have spoken against, but at the time, I was done. I was ready to go home, so I kept my mouth shut and did my duty. Like a soldier...even if it meant torturing an innocent man.”

 

A light sigh escaped Lexi’s lips, as she reached to hold Frank’s hand. She didn’t want to pry. She didn’t want to lecture him about morality or even entertain the idea that shit that happened overseas caused the death of his family. While she didn’t have any military training and didn’t know anyone in the service prior to the Punisher, she knew that it was most likely that anyone who served did unfavorable acts that kept them up at night.

 

Running his hand over his scalp, Frank sighed, “Who the fuck is this guy?”

 

“Do you think that maybe he really does have answers for you? Something else that...you didn’t know?” Lexi sighed, “At first you thought...what happened to your family was just an accident and then you find out the District Attorney tried to cover it up, because they knew what was about to happen.”

 

Tears welling in his eyes, Frank looked away, as his nostrils flared, “What if...what if it was more than that? What if...somehow, I had something to do with what happened?”

 

Lexi frowned. She knew that that kind of thought would be unbearable for the man. While squeezing her grip on his hand, the younger woman leaned in and reassured, “You don’t know why this man popped up and you certainly don’t know if he is just lying. I would not let anything dwell on your soul until you find the answers.”

 

Lightly tapping his fingers, Frank shook his head, “I need to figure this shit out. I can’t let this go...I’m gonna need to go after David Lieberman.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

“I think,” Frank sighed, “I think while I do that, it maybe better if I separated myself from here. You know? Go undercover, do what I gotta do. I needa be focused. Need a plan and I need...I need to not put you in trouble. You understand?”

 

Of course she did. Lexi nodded, running her fingers down his lips, and spoke, “You take all the time you need. I’ll always be here.”

 

Almost laughing, Frank nodded, and reached out to stroke her cheek, “Just go on with life as usual. But, always keep that gun loaded.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Lexi was at her desk at work, when Ward made his way over, and beckoned her to follow him. Curious, the woman hit save on the spreadsheet she was working on and followed her boss. A few days prior, Frank Castle left her apartment to pursue David Lieberman. It was something that The Punisher needed to do alone. It was a mission that needed to be completed and he wouldn’t cease to dwell on it until he got his answers.

 

Of course, part of Lexi was curious what those answers would entail. She wasn’t in some high school relationship, where an hour without talking was perceived as a sign that something was wrong with the couple. This was the Punisher she was seeing after all. If he needed to go ghost for a few days, a week, a month. She knew he was out doing what he needed to do. And as beat up as he would get, she had confidence that he wouldn’t get himself killed.

 

As Lexi followed Ward around the corner, he stopped to turn, and put his finger over his lips. She was officially confused. Finally taking her shoulders, the billionaire led his assistant so they had perfect view, but wouldn’t disturb. In the private kitchen area, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing locked lips feverishly, like two teens in high school.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexi looked over and whispered, “Really, darling?”

 

“ _What_ are they doing? Do neither have a place to live and fuck?” Ward complained incredulously, “Right next to the goddamn espresso machine.”

 

Bemused, the assistant tugged at Ward’s tie gently and motioned, “Come, I’ll buy you a coffee from the stand outside.”

 

“As if they regulate those trucks.” Ward rolled his eyes and begrudgingly followed his assistant.

 

With a playful smirk, Lexi asked, “Do you want a cigarette? You’re a little high strung today.”

 

Ward groaned, “I’m lowering my medication. It isn’t making me a patient man.”

 

“What was your excuse for before?”

 

The two shared a laugh. On top of everything, the two were in the middle of recovering from their respective drug habits. Lexi wanted to go on with work as usual, which was what Frank had wanted for her as well. As much as he had been integrated in her life and she had assisted him emotionally, she had never gotten involved in his life as The Punisher. Sure, he taught her the workings of a gun and how to shoot one, but she wasn’t a fighter. There were none of those physical skills that he or say, Jessica Jones possessed. If anything, perhaps; she could talk her way out of a bad situation.

 

As the two made their way towards the elevator, they saw Megan speaking with very well dressed men - presumably agents. Confused, Ward asked, “What’s going on here?”

 

Turning, one of the men flashed a badge, and announced, “Homeland Security. Would you happen to be Alexa Sincerbeaux?”

 

“Lexi. How can I help you?” She responded.

 

“We need you to come with us for some questioning. It shouldn’t take too much time out of your day.”

 

Odd. Certainly odd. Lexi moved her shoulders back and looked back at Ward, who nodded. It was best to not make a scene and stir up any sort of publicity that might land Rand in another PR disaster. After grabbing her jacket, she followed the men in suits out, not exactly sure why Homeland Security was taking her in for questioning. Things were certainly getting interesting lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, I kind of wanted to explain things here. Obviously, things are going to be a little different than how they are in the show. I'm not going to retell the story, because, we've all watched it :) And so, I thought I can tell my own little story while essentially having Frank off doing his own thing. If that makes sense? We all know what he's trying to accomplish with Micro, so that's set there. The real story, for my story; will be told. And I hope everyone enjoys what I have planned for it!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know, I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I've just been kinda getting into other things, but please know I have plans for this story and would never abandon it! The Punisher season 2 just started filming! Exciting!

Lexi sat in a large room, much like the conference room Rand had; awaiting to be interviewed by a Homeland agent. The situation was one that the woman would never have thought to be in. Apparently, they had a flare for the dramatics; picking her up while at work, so that both her boss and co-workers could question why the authorities wanted to speak with her. Wouldn’t that be a fun conversation with Ward?

 

Part of Lexi knew why she was brought in. Frank had gone after Micro, there was apparently another level to the tragedy with his family, and anything circulating the Punisher was hot news. The other part knew little. Castle had purposely separated himself from the woman, so nothing would go back to her. And honestly, she hadn’t a clue what was going on. The Marine was doing what he needed to do and there wasn’t any contact. All she knew, was that he was out looking for answers and maybe Lieberman had them.

 

The door finally opened, as Dinah Madani walked in. Lexi couldn’t help, but be impressed with her. She was a woman of average height, who looked like perhaps she could easily be overlooked. But, there was a clear aura of authority and determination. She was not one to be underestimated and not one to be afraid of getting her hands dirty.

 

Extending her arm, the agent smiled, “Thank you for coming. Acting Special Agent in Charge, Dinah Madani.”

 

“Lexi Sincerbeaux,” Lexi smirked, shaking the other’s hand, “Do I get a note explaining to my boss that I myself am not under arrest? Your agents made a show at my place of employment.”

 

“This isn’t a doctor’s office, Miss Sincerbeaux, but Mr. Meachum is welcome to call.” Dinah chortled slightly, sitting across from the other woman, as the two observed one another for a moment.

 

Crossing her legs, Lexi offered a small smile and questioned, “Now that we’ve gotten formalities out of the way, what is it that I can do for you? I never imagined I would be picked up by Homeland.”

 

With her hands motioning in a non-threatening manner, Dinah explained, “I assure you, Ms. Sincerbeaux, this is just a conversation. Since coming back to New York, I’ve been working on a specific case and as I look deeper into it, I find that maybe you could shed some light on it for me, since not many have been cooperative. Could you tell me, what do you know about Frank Castle?”

 

For some reason, the question hit her harder than she had expected. Lexi had been waiting for Madani, feeling confident that even if the meeting was about The Punisher, she could flawlessly repel any association between the two. While she liked to think she was well-put together from the outside, she couldn’t help, but feel her heart pounding in Dinah’s presence.

 

“Frank Castle?” Lexi hummed, “Who is that again?”

 

Dinah scoffed, “The Punisher? I would think every New Yorker would know about Frank Castle.”

 

The younger woman gently chuckled, “I’m from Florida, but I have been living here for a few years now. I can’t keep track with everyone. Not only do you have the little boy in the spider suit in Queens, but in Hell’s Kitchen alone there’s Daredevil and Jessica Jones. What’s another lunatic in a costume? I like to think I live a fairly normal life, so I’m curious why I’m being asked about The Punisher?”

 

Dinah opened up a folder, which Lexi could see had her name on it. Wanting to keep eye-contact, she looked away from the file, and let the agent speak, “You moved here from Florida with your husband, Edward. Eddie was older than you, wasn’t he?”

 

“He was. I would say twenty-five years or more my senior.”

 

“Yes, and he was killed,” Dinah punctuated, “On this day, you called the police because your husband had not come back home, after you stated that he had gone up to check the roof, as there was noise coming from there. He was found killed, the same night that the Punisher was seen fighting the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. The same night there had been an explosion at the Dogs of Hell bar.”

 

With a deep sigh, Lexi shrugged, “I suppose Mr. Castle didn’t want any witnesses.”

 

Almost smirking, Dinah asked, “Your teeth are fake, aren’t they?” Seeing the way Lexi raised an eyebrow, the agent continued on, “You see, I know that, because I like to do my homework. I have your records. I have documentation of noise complaints, police files, medical reports. Everything that points to the fact that your husband was severely abusing you.”

 

Shifting in the seat, Lexi answered as refined as she could, “I’m not going to defend the man. He was controlling and abusive, yes. I have fake teeth. I visited the doctor multiple times throughout the years and there were times I learned to fix myself because I was tired of the nurse’s sympathetic glances. All of that is true, but, Dinah, I don’t know how it connects me to The Punisher.”

 

A deep sigh escaped the other woman’s lips. It was a frustrating day, with no one wanting to give her any answers. Karen Page was the first liar, who stated Frank Castle was dead. Not only did Dinah know that to be a lie first hand, since it was  _ him  _ who pulled her from her destroyed car, but she knew that the journalist was lying. Same as Lexi. All these people in The Punisher’s life and each of them willing to cover up the fact that they knew more than they were letting on.

 

Sitting back, Dinah changed the subject, “Ward Meachum is your boss, correct? Another very public man, what with the resurrection essentially of Rand’s heir, Danny Rand. Not to mention he and his sister and been temporarily booted out of the company. Did you...did you know Ward spent about a week in a psychiatric facility for a pretty serious drug habit?”

 

“I do. Ward Meachum is a man with flaws, but he is an astute businessman, who has taught me more about the corporate world than running an apartment complex and owning an art gallery ever did. I’m thankful to be working for him.”

 

Smirking almost smugly, Dinah cooed, “Must be hard for a recovering addict such as yourself to work under someone so unstable him?”

 

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows in, “What are you implying, agent?”

 

While motioning to her files, the agent explained, “Within these medical records, there are traces of several drugs in your system throughout the years. Everything ranging from marijuana, to ecstasy, to cocaine. I think it was heroin that Ward Meachum was using. You wouldn’t, be partaking in that, would you, Ms. Sincerbeaux?”

 

“Oh, Agent Madani, this is low and I was beginning to respect you. You cannot make a person feel bad about themselves due to prior struggles and then somehow use it as a threat to get information for someone, when they have no information to give you,” Tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, Lexi sighed, “I understand that you have a job to do. But, let me tell you that what happened to my husband, was purely circumstantial.” 

 

Feeling defeated, Dinah breathed slowly and attempted at one last ploy, “I believe you. But, if you are not telling me the truth, I will not only bring you up on drug charges, but I will also connect your husband’s death to you, saying that you and Frank Castle were in on the plan together. I do hope you see how serious I am.”

 

Lexi thought to herself, she liked this woman. Almost invigorated from Dinah Madani’s gusto, the other woman spoke, “I admire your tenacity. I certainly do not want to make enemies with a Homeland agent. I have divulged all I have, though; Dinah. I have a steady job now and neither Ward nor I should be deemed as degenerates simply because we’ve had substance abuse problems in the past.”

 

“I was not implying that,” Dinah sighed, before forcing herself to smile, “Thank you for coming in today, Ms. Sincerbeaux. I do hope,” She stood, walking over to the other side of the table, to hand Lexi her card, “That you will reach out to me, in case you have anything additional to share.”

 

Lexi smirked, and purred while standing, “Of course. Good luck, Agent Madani, teach these boys a lesson or two.”

* * *

 

It was cold out, but the docks were a perfect spot for Frank and Billy to meet. Sitting across from each other, the two knew they were there for business. It was only about a week prior that they had been cracking beers at the carousel; talking about better lives. One little David Lieberman and Dinah Madani later and their lives were getting a whole lot more complicated.  _ Fuck.  _ Billy thought to himself. So far, he wasn’t suspected of anything and he certainly hoped to keep it that way.

 

Working his jaw, Billy spoke first, “Dinah was taking a shower, so I took the time to snoop through her homework. She spoke to Lexi the other day - didn’t seem like anything came of it.”

 

Frank nodded, “Lexi wouldn’t say anything. This shit with Lieberman, it’s like walking on eggshells. I thought I was a hot target, but I’m not sure with him. It’s making my job harder. Yknow, with Homeland being on him.”

 

“I can still get you out of the city, Frank. I can do that for you.”

 

While shaking his head, Frank let out a heavy sigh, “With Agent Orange-”

 

Scoffing, Billy argued, “Agent Orange? Frankie, what’s that gonna do for you? You already said it yourself. Shit is hot right now. Right now, New York couldn’t give a fuck about the Punisher. You’re in the clear. But, Lieberman? He’s a high target. You don’t wanna put that on you. You don’t wanna put that on Lexi. You’re close, you’re close to moving on, don’t fuck it up.”

 

It could have been easy. It would be easy to just walk away. Take Billy’s offer and get out of town. But, there was something deep in his chest that told him he wasn’t allowed until the mission was complete. Every asshole, drug dealer, mobster, and even Schoonover - their deaths were meaningless if there really was someone above who made the order. If it wasn’t just a coincidence. Frank needed to find that out. Hell, he had even reached out to Red to see if he could find out anything - any chatter.

 

“Can you do me a favor, Bil?”

 

Fuck, this guy was as stubborn as ever, “Yea, Frankie.”

 

“Could you check up on Lexi? She’s a strong woman, but...still. Just, make me feel better if you did.”

 

“Yea, yea, of course I can do that.”

* * *

 

After returning to the office and explaining things to Ward, Lexi returned to work as usual. The day ended and the personal assistant felt the need to go out. Working for Rand Enterprises, especially for Mr. Meachum; provided a good paycheck, even at her level. Danny had gotten the employees their dental insurance back, so as much as he complicated things for the other man, she had to give his big heart credit.

 

Not that she minded the idea of leaving the loft. It was after all, just four walls. If it came down to it, she wouldn’t be sentimental enough not to move. Thankfully, she had been able to maintain it since the death of her husband, although; she wondered if with everything going on, if finding a new apartment would be smart. Perhaps, it was best not to, so to not look suspicious.

 

Wearing the same green, long-sleeved, square neckline, bodycon dress from work, Lexi found herself at an Asian fusion restaurant. While enjoying her glass of white and awaiting her scallops, a figure seemed to join her. Dining alone was something she enjoyed and she hoped it wasn’t some man wanting to be suave with her.

 

After looking up, Lexi smiled, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Russo?”

 

“I was in the area,” Billy charmingly smiled, motioning, “May I join you?”

 

While feigning disappointment, Lexi teased, “I was hoping to try to attract that man at the bar there, the one with the mismatched socks. So, you are ruining that.”

 

The two laughed at her joke, as the waiter came around to take his drink order. Once the server walked away, Billy took a moment to observe the woman before him. Frank was right about him.  _ Billy the Beaut.  _ It was natural for him, he supposed. Being with one woman after another. Despite enjoying whatever it was he and Madani had, he probably would try to pursue Lexi, if she weren’t Frank’s. A man had to have a code.

 

After taking a sip of her glass of wine, she leaned forward, “I know this meeting isn’t purely a coincidence. Did Frank send you?”

 

“He’s worried about you, wanted me to check in,” Billy smiled, “He’s like that. He cares a lot. Too much sometimes, I feel like, but that’s him. Just wants to make sure you’re doing alright. He, ugh, heard you were pulled in by Homeland for questioning. You alright?”

 

“Oh, it was alright. There’s nothing current to connect me with him, but it was very close. So used to this inner circle Frank has built that having anyone from the outside question it felt odd. Billy, I respect Frank. He is who he is and must do what he needs to do. But, I haven’t heard from him, which is fine. I understand. Is he okay, though?” 

 

Billy’s drink was set down before him, and so was Lexi’s meal, “You know what? I’ll get the salmon, thank you,” he ordered from the waiter, and then leaned in, “He’s with this...David Lieberman guy. They’re working together now, but I don’t know where he is or what he’s actually doing with him. I just want him to be done, you know? To have a life. Maria wouldn’t have wanted this for him...sorry.”

 

With a smile, she assured, “Don’t be. Do you know anything about Lieberman? I just don’t want Frank...falling into anyone’s trap.”

 

“Believe me, Frankie boy is always three steps ahead - Lieberman ain’t the problem.”

 

“I know you’re right,” Lexi smiled, raising her glass to clink his, “You’re a good friend.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Remember, Jessica Jones Season 2 is out today and happy International Women's Day! <3

“It doesn’t need to be light out for me to see you look like shit.”

 

It was late at night and Frank was meeting with Lexi in the parking lot of a fish store in Brooklyn. Sitting in the passenger side of his black van, the woman lit up a cigarette as the Punisher sat in the driver’s seat, looking a little worse for wear. Not that she knew too much of what was going on, but he had been working with Lieberman for about two weeks. Something big was happening and she had no clue what it was. 

 

With a light chuckle, he held his face, before sighing, “I...just held one of my former comrades as he bled out to death...after he shot me with an arrow. Curt patched me up.”

 

Frowning, Lexi handed him a cigarette, as Frank lit up and shook his head, “I was in Kentucky with Lieberman; I think my trip down there got a good man killed.”

 

“What’s going on, Frank? I know you want me away from this and I know I won’t be much help, but what is going on?”

 

His fingers were twitching. Lexi could see the emotions within him. Around David, Frank had to stay on his toes. Even though Lieberman was proving himself to not be all that bad, he needed to be the Punisher around him. This mission to exact revenge on the assholes who killed his family and clear Micro’s name required him to stay stoic. Focused. Even when he was beat to hell and his world was ripping apart right in front of him.

 

In front of Lexi though, he allowed himself to feel the despair in knowing how much deeper everything went. In a way, it made sense. Even after killing everyone he could, Frank always knew the mission wasn’t over. He just hadn’t realized yet why he felt that way and he wasn’t sure if the truth was any kinder than oblivion. 

 

Sighing, Frank started, “My last mission overseas...was part of a covert ops assignment. Me, Bill, and many others were brought together to carry out some really fucked up shit. We...we tortured people, Lexi. We tortured plenty of men and erased them from existence. Turns out one of them was an actual police officer. We didn’t know at the time and we got our orders from the asshole in charge,  _ Agent Orange. _ One of my buddies, the guy who...just died, he recorded that session and it ended up in Micro’s hands. He knew it was wrong so he sent it to Agent Dinah Madani. Orange found out...thought it was me who made the video and he set it up for that drug deal in the park. All of that noise, just in hopes that me and my family would be killed and no one would question further - they’d just chalk it up to a deal gone wrong. That’s what the NYPD think. They were covering up their mistake, not realizing that it was all about me the whole time.”

 

“Fuck,” Lexi cursed lightly. It had to have been earth shattering to know that you were the reason for the horrific deaths of your family. She knew that Frank would have never told his wife and kids about the terrible things he had done overseas. They were just innocent bystanders, caught up in an evil man’s plot for a soldier who had did what he was told to, “Frank-”

 

“I got them killed, Lexi. I got them fucking killed...I should have known, I should have known that it was fucked up what I was doing. I know it was, but I didn’t care...you know, you know what the military does...it breaks people down. I thought that whole shit was done in boot camp but Orange...we were all tricked into doing what he wanted us to do. I should have gotten out when Bill did.”

 

Leaning forward, Lexi affirmed, “Frank, you did not get your family killed...you didn’t. You’re going to kill this asshole, right?”

 

Frank nodded, “Yea...yea, I fucking am. His name is William Rawlins - the asshole is head of the CIA. I need to get that guy, I need to put him down. And I need you to be safe; Billy told me Homeland spoke to you?”

 

“Yes, I met with Madani, as did Karen. It was harmless; I don’t think she knows anything, but she did bring up my husband and how you were on the same rooftop the night he was killed. It’s loose at best.”

 

With a nod, Frank flicked the cigarette out and gruffly spoke, “Be safe. Just…don’t try to find anything out or get involved - Madani knows I’m alive.”

 

“How?”

 

With a small smirk, he sheepishly confessed, “I ugh...pulled her from a burning car. Lieberman got bold.”

 

The two softly laughed, as Lexi sat back in the seat, feeling Frank’s fingers stroking her hair. She did miss him at times, but knew that this was something he needed to do, especially after finding out what really was at stake. It could very well end in the death of the Punisher, but this was what he needed and she in no way was going to stop him.

 

With his fingers massaging her the back of her head, Frank gently snorted, “So much for a normal life, huh? The Pete Castiglione bid didn’t last long.”

 

Lexi leaned forward, making sure to capture his full lips with her own, “Normal is boring, Frank. And please stop the self-loathing bullshit; I’m here. Remember? I’m fucked up.”

 

Reaching to run his thumb along her cheek, the older man huskily spoke against her lips, “You’re a strong woman, Lexi. Stronger than you know.”

 

“Mm, that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” She lightly teased.

 

“Yea, I’m a real romantic,” Frank chuckled lightly, sitting back in the corner of his seat and biting his lower lip, “I gotta get going, princess.”

 

“I know, darling, just make sure you kill them before they kill you.”

* * *

  
  


After pulling into the old, abandoned warehouse he temporarily inhabited with Micro in, Frank grunted while getting out of the car. Part of him wished he hadn’t gone to see Lexi. While on mission, he had to stay out of his head. Push everything else aside and concentrate solely on the task at hand. Seeing her, he was beginning to think. Beginning to dwell and it wasn’t good. All those images of her dead resurfaced before his eyes and all he could hear was the cries of his family being slaughtered.

 

David was in his bathrobe as usual, tinkering with some device, “Where were you?”

 

“Nice to see you too, honey.” Frank rolled his eyes and drawled out sarcastically, while going to the fridge to take out a beer. 

 

With a small scoff, the tech-savvy recluse pointed out, “You’re quite the ladies man, Frank Castle.”

 

“What are you talking about, Lieberman?”

 

Leaning back in his chair, Micro explained, “You know, Madani is all hot on your trail, Karen Page is out there speaking so highly of you in the papers, and this mystery woman you keep calling Billy to check up on-”

 

“You monitoring my calls?”

 

“Nope, just had a hunch and you confirmed it,” David pointed out, “So, c’mon? Where’s the attraction? I mean, I guess I get it, but do all the women like...accept the Punisher fan club?”

 

Frank shook his head as he gruffly sat down and asked, “You fucking drunk or something?”

 

David shrugged, “Maybe. Just impressed by your skill. I mean, I’m stuck in here, but you can go to your booty call-”

 

“Stop that, just stop that,” Frank shook his head, taking a sip of his beer and adjusting himself in the seat, “Don’t talk about shit you don’t know about. My life is my life and we don’t need to delve any further than we already know. You got that, Lieberman?”

 

“Yea, yea, yea.”

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot is moving along!

“Do we need to worry about this Lexi Sincerbeaux?”

 

Obligatory meetings with William Rawlins were always unwanted and usually left a sour taste in Billy’s mouth. As his long legs rested crossed, the Anvil owner sat back in the leather couch, with a glass of scotch in his hand. The one eyed bastard was sitting across from him, acting as if he were superior when he really wasn’t anything but dirt under his boot.

 

Pausing to take a sip of the very expensive scotch, Billy let out a sigh, “No. She’s not involved. She doesn’t know shit and frankly is a whore worth killing?”

 

“She was brought into questioning by Agent Madani, we know this from the wire we planted in her office.”

 

“So was Karen Page, but I don’t hear you pondering whether to kill her or not.”

 

Rawlins shrugged, “I didn’t say anything about killing. Besides, it doesn’t seem the reporter has any sexual relationship with Frank Castle. I’m just asking questions, Billy, you don’t need to get so emotional.”

 

Snorting, Billy bit back his disgust and took another sip, “You have no flare for the creative. One day all this blood will be on your hands and you’ll have no one to blame, but yourself.”

 

“Just remember, Russo, that blood will be on both of ours,” Rawlins paused to take a sip of his own drink, instructing, “Just be ready in case I order you to carry out the mission. You leave anyone alive, then there was no point to killing Castle’s wife and kids.”

* * *

  


Having Frank Castle’s dog around was like having a constant reminder that the man himself wasn’t around. As problematic as the Punisher’s life was, Bossman was in good hands. Lexi knew that the dog had previously been property of the Irish gang that the vigilante had swept through well over a year ago.

 

It was nice having Karen Page around when Lexi decided to take the dog for a walk. Personally, she wasn’t much of a dog person; usually preferring cats or even pet rabbits. Bossman was a good dog, though; and it was nice to get out of the house for a little bit. There wasn’t much she could do with the situation she was in, so a little fresh air was nice.

 

Hands stuck in her pocket, Karen smiled, “I don’t know which one of us should be giving the other advice. I guess...well, I don’t know what I’m talking about, you know him better of course.”

 

With a smile, Lexi held firmly onto the leash, and spoke, “Darling, just because I sleep with the man, doesn’t mean I know him better. You have been out there with him...you’re very proactive. You know how to defend yourself. I’m just the little ex-drug addict who I suppose is there for being emotional support.”

 

“You’re being cryptic again to cope with how not knowing is driving you insane,” Karen observed, causing the two of them to laugh, as she shook her head, “This situation...it’s...not as bad, I guess, as the last time...he made more of a mess...I’m not making any sense, am I?”

 

Lexi smiled and reached to hold Karen’s hand and give a little squeeze, “It’s alright, we’re both worried.”

 

“I just want there to be an after for him, Lexi.”

 

“I do too. He deserves it. But, Frank will never, ever be able to have any semblance of peace if he doesn’t gain closure. He knew the mission wasn’t over, but I think I wanted it to. I think you and I both wanted it to, but rarely anything that has happened to Frank in the past few years has been anything that anyone wanted. Certainly not what happened to his family. Even after this, if he lives; he will have to deal with the fact that by association, Maria and the kids’ deaths were on him. He’ll have to learn to accept that it wasn’t his fault.” Lexi spoke.

 

“Because he will think that way. Once he’s done with the mission, he’ll just have his mind.” Karen nodded, knowing exactly what the other woman was trying to say.

 

The two women smiled at each other, taking a break at a bench in Central Park. While Lexi lit a cigarette, Karen walked over to a nearby stand to grab them both frozen lemonade. The two of them laughed gently, as the reporter handed one over and sat down. Taking the dog leash, the blonde haired woman took a cold sip and shuddered, “Not exactly the best thing to have in this weather.”

 

Lexi shrugged and cooed, “What can I say? I was in the mood.”

 

As the two women sat on the park bench, enjoying their frozen lemonade, they both felt a distinctive rumble throughout the city. Bossman began barking and both stood up, only to watch explosions go off. Dust settling in different parts. The park was active that day; children screaming and parents running with them as there was uncertainty in the air.

 

Grabbing the other’s arm, Karen spoke, “We have to go.”

 

“What the hell is going on?”

* * *

 

It was all over the news. New York City. Explosions. It was a horrific case of deja vu for those who lived in the city. Every reporter was rambling off facts, though nothing gave definitive clues. Homegrown bombs had been strategically set off. Karen Page was on every talk show, having to defend Frank Castle and the second amendment, while condemning the actions of this bomber. It was a confusing few hours; even Ward had called Lexi to make sure she was alright and comfort her in knowing Rand wasn’t hit.

 

The phone rang again. Picking it up, Lexi answered, “Hello?”

 

“Guess you saw the news, huh? You been hearing Karen on the radio?”

 

Frank. Lexi couldn’t help, but let out a sigh of relief. Working her jaw, she asked, “You do know they’re trying to blame you, right?”

 

“Yea, I saw. I know the asshole who did this...it was someone in Curt’s support group. Guess the kid went AWOL. I’m not gonna get involved though...Lieberman and I are close...we’re getting close, but I wanted to talk to you. Let you know that...I may turn myself in, so I just wanted to let you know that.”

 

Lexi frowned, “Turn yourself in?”

 

Sighing heavily, Frank explained, “I mean I’m gonna go talk to Madani. She’s not dirty and she wants to get to the bottom of this shit pile too. I just don’t think there’s a way to do it without getting involved with her.”

 

Putting the news station on mute, the younger woman sighed, “That may mean you going away, darling.”

 

“Yea...I know. But, I gotta do this, you know? I’m just waiting for this shit show with the explosions to quiet down.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Knowing it wasn’t a good time to remain on the phone for too long, Frank wanted to lighten up the mood, “So, I also wanted to tell you...I been helping Lieberman’s wife out. She’s a real mess since she thought David died. So, I’ve been checking up on her...she’s got a daughter and a son….like Lisa and Frank Jr. Guess, ugh….guess I worked my charm too much cause she kissed me the other day.”

 

Now, Lexi laughed out loud. Bemused, she sat back in her expensive couch and joked, “Did she go down on you too? Lord knows it’s been awhile, Frank Castle.”

 

“Oh yea, we had a grand ol’ time,” Frank laughed, feeling himself smiling uncontrollably, “Guess if I go away...um...maybe your boss could get that fancy lawyer that he hates so much to negotiate for conjugal visits.”

 

“Mmm, prison sex. That’s kind of hot.”

 

Shaking his head, Frank laughed, “Gotta go, princess, just stay safe, okay?”

 

The two of them hung up, as Lexi sighed. The idea of Frank actually being locked up, with everything they could possibly charge him with, did worry her. Of course. It only seemed like not too long ago that they had finally opened up for an actual relationship and while she knew that the Punisher needed to finish the mission no matter what, she was stuck sitting there, wishing there was more she could do.

 

Finally turning off the mute button, Lexi could hear Karen Page on a radio show, speaking with the bomber…

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is moving forward! Sometimes, I really dislike following a show/movie lol I wanted to get to what I've been planning this whole time! Enjoy!

_“Lexi, it’s Curtis. Listen, Frank wanted me to call you...a lotta shit has gone down, but Frank’s okay. Karen’s okay. That kid Lewis...shit, he did a number on me too, but as usual...our boy Frank saved the day. I think maybe you should stay with Ward or something, cause...cause Billy ain’t the guy we thought he was. He’s not good, Lexi. Don’t call him or answer his calls, alright? I would say to come here, but...at least Bill doesn’t know where either you or Ward lives.”_

  
It was all fucked up. Everything. Between Karen being threatened on live radio, Curtis almost getting blown up, and the bomber almost getting his hands on a political figure. It had been a rough 24 hours, but nothing compared to finding out the news that Billy Russo was associated with Agent Orange, the very man who had everything to do with the murder of the Castle family.

  
Lexi had felt sick. The utter fucking betrayal. How the hell could Frank possibly feel about the man who he had thought was family. His brother who he had served with overseas and brought around his family. Who Maria and his kids loved. Even Lexi had trusted him as a good friend who had her partner’s back. Now it all came out...he was a sociopath who didn’t care who was in his way; he would get what he wanted and everyone else were pawns on the chessboard.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Ward asked, as they were drinking casually in his locked office.

 

Standing near the window and looking outside, Lexi sighed, “He’s alone with his thoughts...this has to kill him. You know he’s having to be so strong and just have the mindset of killing Billy, but...he’s repressing how low he feels right now and I know...how much this is going to fuck him up.”

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, the billionaire stood up and walked over to the younger woman, with his arms folded, “Family secrets...I’m no stranger to them...drugs help,” Seeing Lexi shooting a glare, Ward defended, “Kidding. But, for now you can’t worry about that. You heard the voicemail his friend Curtis left you. You gotta stay away; everyone is free game to a sociopath. Frank is worried and you’re close to him. Now that Homeland has suspicions about Russo, he’s going to act out and Frank knows this, which is why you need to stay here. You’re safe here.”

 

“When did you get insightful, darling?” Lexi questioned, though her eyes continued to gaze out of the window.

 

It never occurred to her that maybe her life was in danger; she felt like such a small speck in the large picture. Frank had done well to shield her away from his current mission, which was the most important of all. Though he was The Punisher, he was still just a man, pushing himself to extreme lengths. Coming so close to death. And now, feeling the emotional tears of betrayal that Lexi wished he had never found out.

 

Ward sat at his desk and watched his friend, clearly upset over the news. When everything had started, she had known it would open Pandora’s box. While the Meachum probably should have been unsettled that Lexi’s companion was Frank Castle himself, he had had his own run in with unconventional family ties. Once upon a time, she had expressed how the Punisher was her everything, so knowing the internal turmoil she was experiencing was unsettling her.

 

“You know...he is the Punisher, Lexi,” Ward spoke up gently, “There’s always a possibility of him...dying.”

 

Turning away from the window, she sat down across from her boss, and acknowledged, “I know. I can still worry, though. He and I met back up with each other after everything...after his trial, after everyone thought he was dead. I don’t think anyone was a match for him then. But...Billy Russo can match him. And as much as Frank can tune everything out, this is still his Billy. He may not want it to stop him, but...it could.”

 

Sighing, Ward asked, “Do you want to order in food?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

  
Billy Russo was pissed. Just when he was thinking that being hired as Senator Ori’s protection had been a great opportunity for business, everything went to shit. His cover blown, Frank now knew everything and he was officially on Madani’s shitlist. Just when he was beginning to like the woman, she had pulled him in for questioning at Homeland. As if he didn’t have bigger problems with the fucking Punisher out to kill him, Agent Orange just had to drag Lieberman’s wife and kid into it.

 

Inwardly seething, Billy grit his teeth, “They’re not talking.”

 

Rawlins sighed, simply offering, “So, make them talk.”

 

“I’m not torturing a fucking kid.” The Marine sneered, his black eyes hatefully glaring at the Director of the CIA.

 

“I didn’t think you had a weak stomach,” Rawlins sighed, “They probably won’t know anything anyway. They believe David Lieberman is dead. That hardly helps us with Castle.”

 

“Kidnapping them in broad daylight was your idea.” Billy snarled, disliking how the older man was attempting to change the narrative of the events.

 

William Rawlins ignored the younger man, instead taking in a deep breath and looking over to where they had Mrs. Lieberman and her son tied up. Clearly upset. After a moment, the CIA Director turned to the Marine and instructed, “Pick her up.”

 

* * *

 

“I need a cigarette, darling.” Lexi sighed, admittedly a little stressed.

 

“It’s during work hours, so no smoking in here. Besides, Megan has asthma.” Ward responded.

 

“Poor dear.”

 

Grabbing her clutch, Lexi took the elevator downstairs to go have a cigarette. Yes, smoking was a terrible habit and she probably should have looked into quitting. Still, after years of substance abuse, giving up her nicotine seemed like a task harder than any drug she had put in her system. There was simply nothing there that would push her to quit and in a time like now, smoking felt essential.

 

Wanting to walk away from the crowds that walked by Rand, Lexi tucked herself around to the side of the building and took out her pack. While placing one in between her lips, she attempted to light it. Attempted was the key word. Sighing, she took a moment, before trying again, to no avail.

 

“Need help?”

 

Stiffening, Lexi heard the cold voice and let out a deep sigh. Leaning back, she allowed Billy to light her cigarette, as she sharply stated, “You have a lot of balls showing up here.”

 

Billy let out a light scoff, taking the cigarette from her lips and taking a hard pull, “Never liked these that much...you got shit tastes in cigarettes, Lex. Here, have another pull and let’s go.”

 

“Why would I go anywhere with you?”

 

Shoulders pulled back, Billy looked down at the short woman unfazed, while explaining, “If you don’t, I’ll have my men walk upstairs and shoot your little boyfriend in the fucking head. That’d cause headlines, right? Skanky receptionist kills Ward Meachum.”

 

Lips thinning, Lexi took another pull before flicking the cigarette away, “You’re being purposely insulting. Was it your idea to bring me in or your owner?”

 

Feeling his skin crawl with anger, the Marine let in a sharp breath, before motioning, “Just walk.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence ahead.

The first time Lexi’s deceased husband striked her was over a bathing suit. Living in Florida, the weather was hot and the beaches were beautiful. The newlyweds had spent all day out in the sand, enjoying the warm weather. It was only once they got home that he released his fury on her, claiming that she had purposely worn a skimpy bikini to attract other men. From that moment on, beatings were a regular thing. At some point, there weren’t any triggers or reasoning, and she had stopped wondering why.

 

Being intimate with Frank Castle in the beginning had been rough, but it was meant to be that way. Lexi had requested it, for his sake. It was unhealthy, but she had found enjoyment out of it, though, ultimately they couldn’t participate in that kind of activity any longer. Frank’s psyche wouldn’t allow him.

 

The first slap across Lexi’s face brought her right back to her time with her husband. William Rawlins almost reminded her of him. Though her ex had hair and he was taller than the CIA Director, both had the same built. The same look on their faces. The same disregard for anyone in their way; true psychopaths.

 

Another slap. Lexi was beginning to taste iron in her mouth. Bound to a chair in the middle of a warehouse, she winced from the strike and spit blood off to the side. Not looking up, she heard Rawlins dryly ask, “Is there a problem, Lieutenant Russo?”

 

Looking down in disgust, Billy stood to the side with his arms folded, “You haven’t let her speak.”

 

“I need her to get an idea of what the repercussions are if she doesn't cooperate.” William sighed exasperated. 

 

Lexi let out a small snide laugh. It was like bad dialogue from a poorly made movie. Looking up at the one-eyed man, she cooed boldly, “You hit like a bitch.”

 

Billy rolled his eyes, as Agent Orange almost laughed, “Tenacity. I respect that. I was beginning to wonder what Castle saw in you other than a good body. He thought he was cute too. He may have even gotten a cheap shot in, when he did this to my eye. But, I took a lot more from Frank Castle and I plan on continuing to take. That is, if you want to volunteer where he is. We can make this stop now.”

 

“Oh, no, darling, I’m not breaking that easily.”

 

Nodding, Rawlins gestured, “I was hoping you would say that.”

 

Lexi didn’t have the training Frank or Billy did. While she wasn’t around for Frank’s original mission, she knew he had gotten his fair share of beatings. He had even shown her the area of his foot where the Irishman Finn had shoved an electric drill through it. Both his pain tolerance and determination were high and she knew she would have to channel a bit of him to get through whatever Rawlins was going to dish out.

 

“Let me talk to her alone.” Billy interjected, just as it looked like the older man was about to deliver another blow.

 

Tired, Rawlins retorted, “We’re not going to play good cop, bad cop.”

 

“No, we’re not. But, I want to talk to her. Alone.”

 

Lexi watched the stand off between the two men, as Rawlins finally seceded from the room. Remaining tight-lipped, the tan skinned woman watched as Billy bent his knees slightly to lean over so they were almost eye-level. The few times she had met the man prior, he always seemed to have a boyish charm. She could see why he and Frank had clicked; they were so different, yet exactly the same. One with a family life, the other a bachelor, yet both Marines and both forces not to be messed with. She never realized how soulless his eyes were until they were directly staring into his.

 

“You don’t owe Frank nothing, Lexi. Give him up.” He insisted evenly.

 

Eyes narrowed, Lexi leaned forward, “I owe him everything. So do you.”

 

With a light scoff, Billy retorted, “What’d I do? Hm? I didn’t pull the trigger. I wasn’t even there.”

 

“You did enough when you didn’t tell your best friend that he and his family were about to be fucking torn apart by god damn drug dealers!”

 

Eyes widening with fury, the lean man stood straight up and gestured, “You think this is easy for me? It’s not. I didn’t like hearing that shit. I told them it wasn’t Frank who made that tape. But, they insisted. I didn’t want my best friend dead! I loved him! I loved his family. I never had family and they were it and of course I was upset knowing what was going to happen, but it was me or them. I worked too hard, Lexi, for what I have. You ever been in foster care? Your mother give you up cause she was too stoned to take care of you? Guess that’d be you, hm? Miss Cocaine?”

 

Shaking his head, Billy continued, “At least Frank got a taste of the good life. Maria, the kids. He should have died with them. But, you know, if anything you should have been happy. Where would you have ended up without Frank? Dead. Either by your husband or drugs. Frank Castle’s family dying was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

 

“That’s disgusting, Bill, and you know it.”

 

“You know, this could have been avoided. Everything could have been fine and life would have went on. But, that fucking Lieberman had to come in and fuck EVERYTHING up!” Billy found himself shouting, anger taking over his body. Grabbing a hold of her jaw, he hissed, “Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

Amber eyes looking into his soulless black ones, Lexi smirked, and snidely mocked, “Why? What makes you so different from any other man who has hurt me? Why shouldn’t you? Because you think, what? In another life, you’d be fucking me? That I’m not right for Frank? Because I’m pretty like you? Get your head out of your ass, Billy, not everything in life is about looks.”

 

It was clear that Billy’s fuse was shortening, as he aggressively pushed back Lexi’s head and walked away. William Rawlins had watched it all, almost smirking that his little lapdog was getting in the right mind for what they needed to do. Not everyone had the stomach for torture, but all he needed to do was deprogram the younger man a little. He had been pretending to be someone that he wasn’t for too long and Agent Orange needed him to be the sociopath he really was.

* * *

 

“They’re going to come. Sarah is going to give them up; she doesn’t owe me anything. You gotta go to your daughter.” Frank barked.

 

Pacing, David Lieberman attempted to calm himself down. Everything that he had been planning; everything that involved Frank Castle - he never imagined it would lead to this. It should have been simple or maybe it wouldn’t have been, but he had never planned for his wife and son to be taken by psychopaths and his daughter to be scared in the middle of New York City.

 

Finally sucking in air, Micro looked at Frank, “Okay, we gotta go.”

 

Shaking his head, Frank corrected, “No. You go. I’m gonna wait here. I’m gonna wait here.”

 

Micro shook his head. It was such a dangerous situation, but he knew there would be no talking him out of it. Frowning, he asked, “What about Lexi?”

 

“It’s okay...she’s with Ward. She’s safe.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violent non-con ahead!!

“No one wants to give Frank Castle up, Ms. Sincerbeaux. I have a feeling though that you would know more than that crying woman and her son. And I am sure, you don’t want to be responsible for the death of a mother and her child.”

 

Rawlins’ words echoed through Lexi’s ears like a faint whisper. It wasn’t like she had any hearing damage, but between her cracked lip and black eye, she had other things to concentrate on than the older man’s irritating tone. It was completely possible she could end up dying in that cold warehouse and maybe she should have thought about the pain, but all she could think about was that she didn’t want to listen to him anymore.

 

Swallowing was difficult for her, but she did so anyway and lifted her gaze to glare at the CIA director, “You won’t kill them.”

 

“Won’t I? I will do anything to protect the freedom of this country.”

 

A derisive laugh left Lexi’s lips, shaking her head almost in faint disbelief, “You mean...protect the secrets you know will put you away for life if they ever were leaked out. All you need is Frank and David Lieberman to crack that door open. They will bury you...well, if Frank doesn’t kill you first,” Her head then lulled to the side, to smirk towards Billy, “You’ll probably be the one in jail.”

 

Billy’s black eyes glared at Lexi, his jaw locking, his arms folded tightly. Rawlins nodded, as he brought out a knife and turned. Lifting her head, she could see him heading towards the other room, as the other Marine tsked, “Probably cut that poor woman’s ear off or something. And you know what? I really don’t think she has any information at all.”

 

“Rawlins!” Lexi shouted out, scoffing, “Don’t fucking hurt them...I’ll tell you where Frank is.”

 

“Now, this is a change. I’m glad to see you’re cooperating, Alexa.”

 

Closing her eyes, Lexi remained tight-lipped as she could feel Agent Orange’s fingers slip through her hair, gripping the locks at the base of her skull and tilting her head up. As the blade rested against her throat, the younger woman slowly looked at Rawlins, and informed, “Frank Castle...is fucking your mother.”

 

The woman barely got a laugh out, before Rawlins hit her. Billy looked away, but he could hear the rustling of William tugging at Lexi. Her binds being broken off. She hissed loudly, as her fit body was forced onto her feet and dragged to a metal table. The sound of her body being slammed down against it echoed through the warehouse, causing Sarah Lieberman to cry out, hearing the other woman’s anguish.

 

“You think you are some disciple of Frank Castle’s? That his tenacity will fuel you? Save you!?” Rawlins exclaimed, grabbing her by her top and slamming her back down against the table, “No! You are  _ weak!  _ You are nothing, but a whore! And you will be used as all whores will be until I get what I want!”

 

Lexi could feel the man’s strong hands grabbing at her clothing, as she struggled in his grasp. Another hit. Her nails lashed out, trying to scratch at his skin, but Rawlins gripped her wrist and banged it down against the metal table. Though everything in her being was telling her to fight, to do whatever she could to get out of his grasp, the CIA director had too much training to be outdone by a recovering drug addict.

 

As the two struggled, Rawlins grabbed her throat hard, squeezing as he almost gleefully stated, “There are all different kinds of torture, Alexa. Different ways to get you to talk!”

 

“You think….this hurts? This is foreplay.”

 

“Then allow me to move past that.” Rawlins roughly yanked at her underwear, tossing them aside while wiping his mouth off, before going to undo his zipper.

 

Finally, Billy stepped in. Gripping Rawlin’s wrist, the taller man glared down at his  _ superior.  _ As he did so, he realized how hideous the man was. How much this man reminded him of all the men from those homes, who all looked upon others as if they were just allotted everything in life. As if they had the right to take what they could. Right in front of him. As if he were just a spectator and not worthy of anything and everything.

 

Eyes filled with rage, Rawlins snapped, “Get away, Russo. Do you want your whole reputation skewed? Do you want Castle to get up on a stand and everyone everything he knows!?”

 

Pulling his shoulders back, Billy shook his head calmly, “No. I don’t. And it won’t happen,” Reaching behind, the Marine pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it in the tan woman’s direction, as he claimed, “But, she’s mine. I’ll make her talk.”

 

“Billy…” Lexi croaked out, her voice sore.

 

From an outsider's perspective, Billy Russo’s body betrayed him. While fit and good looking, he did not look like a man who could be anywhere near Frank Castle’s strength. Yet, he handled Lexi as if she were nothing than a rag doll. Lighter than paper, as she couldn’t even register her body being slammed front first against the loud table. The feeling of the tip of his gun pressing against the back of her skull reminded her how struggling wouldn’t be a good idea and she could almost see the smug smirk on Rawlin’s face, in the reflection of the table. 

 

Running his free hand down her back, Billy leaned forward to mock in her ear, “Sorry I don’t have time to make this romantic. Least it’s not that ugly bastard, right? Us pretty people need to stick together, remember, Lexi?”

 

It was almost easy to block everything out. After all the abuse suffered by the hand of her husband, she had learned to be numb to it all. And there was no way in hell she was going to make Billy Russo feel vindicated. It wasn't too long ago that Frank Castle had told her how strong she was. Was she? Lexi didn't know at times. She had never tried to be. Life mostly teetered between trying to survive and not minding if eventually, her lifestyle killed her. There were so many years that she had trained herself not to think that deeply. Life just what it was. Not fair. Not anything. So she stopped caring. 

 

There was a moment when Lexi thought she may have gotten a different life than she had expected for herself. Not the lavish lifestyle; she learned quickly how hollow a marriage for money could be. Meeting The Punisher had drastically changed her life and it was something she realized, she was thankful for. As unhealthy as it was at times, it was so easy to think that maybe she could have a little taste of a better life. Even if it was with Frank Castle.

 

But, life has a habit of ripping the rug out from under your feet. Lexi learned that certainly. There were always men in power and despite how strong and imposing Frank Castle was, there would always be Billy Russo and William Rawlins. Even if the Punisher succeeded in killing both, men like them would always be around to hurt someone else.

 

Brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face, Billy leaned in, and shrugged, “I know it seems...hypocritical, for me to do what I’m about to do. Considering...I’ve been in your position before. But, it’s all just a vicious cycle, Lexi. Things ain’t clean. Life isn’t clean. It’s dirty. And we all do things that we hate. We all contradict ourselves. Even Frankie.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep well at night, Billy.” 

 

Lexi’s nails curled against the metal, as she felt the Marine’s already hard cock slam into her. Sneering, the woman stiffened at the way the table dug into her hips. Sometimes, it was like a car crash. You had to loosen yourself up. The tenser you were, the more it would hurt. Sometimes, you just had to let yourself move how you were going to be moved.

 

Lexi couldn’t though. This wasn’t her ex-husband. Years had gone by. She had a new life. And she didn’t want abuse to become normal. Not again. So, she tensed up. She winced, even cried out a little. The gun was still pressed against the base of her skull, threatening to end everything quickly, if she moved the wrong way. There had been a time where that would have sounded just fine, but she didn’t want to give Billy the satisfaction of ending her life. She wanted to get through this.

 

“You’re tighter than I would have thought,” Billy breathed, a sick chuckle escaping his lips, as he thrust in again, “Maybe you’re one of those girls who just looks like a slut but is really a prude. Is that you,  _ princess _ ?”

 

Feeling her walls constricting, as the long manhood jabbed against her cervix, Lexi groaned, “Oh shut up, Billy. No one wants to hear your voice.”

 

Anger billowed up inside of him, reaching down to aggressively wrap his long fingers around her throat and yanking her up. The tall man held her close, bucking up into her sex, and snarling in her ear, “Don’t think you can disrespect me like that. I’m doing you a favor,” Using his gun, he pushed Lexi’s gaze towards the older man, who observed almost robotically, “That ugly motherfucker could be fucking you right now. And you know what, he would fucking make it hurt. He would kill you. Imagine the last thing you see before you die is that small dick dangling in front of you.”

 

Nostrils flaring, Lexi’s amber eyes moved to look the best she could back at the man she thought was a friend, “How do you know his dick is small?”

 

“You stupid bitch!” Billy growled, shoving Lexi hard against the table and leaning all of his weight onto her, wanting her to feel every inch.

 

“This does not get us what we want, Russo!” Rawlins reprimanded, walking over to the front of the table and slamming his fist down, “Where is Frank Castle?”

 

“I don’t know, you one-eyed bastard. I don’t know!”

 

“I know where he is! Stop - just please stop!”

 

All three’s attention paused for a moment, realizing Sarah Lieberman had been the one crying out. She and her son could hear everything. The torment. The torture. The rape. Rawlins stood up, making his way over, but Billy persisted. Whether or not Lexi didn’t know where Frank was or if Micro’s wife did, he was finishing.

 

With the two having somewhat of a sense of privacy, Billy reached down to almost gently grab her chin, directing Lexi’s gaze up at him, as he sighed, “I’m gonna have to kill Frank. I may have to kill you. If I don’t though, maybe I’ll be able to show you why sometimes you gotta be selfish and do what’s right for yourself...even if it hurts those you love the most.”

 

“You don’t love Frank…” Lexi shook her head, almost disgusted, as Billy yanked her up to push his mouth on hers - his free hand reaching to suddenly press against her nub.

 

“Don’t worry, Lexi, you’ll get something out of this too.”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!! I know it's been a while and I say that in between every chapter. I really feel like I may have bit off more than I could chew with this story. You as fans deserve so much. You have been there with me since the first story and I always, always will love Frank and Lexi. This chapter will be the second to last. I know this story is the shortest of the trilogy and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you all again for reading. Life has just been stressful. The good thing is The Punisher S2 has started filming! So, I hope everyone is keeping up with that! This chapter jumps a little and the next one will be the epilogue. Thank you!

“ Lexi...where are you? It’s Ward. It’s been hours; did you go home? I mean...I’m starting to worry, but I don’t even know how to get in contact with...your  _ friend.  _ Just let me know you’re okay.”

 

Billy held Lexi’s phone in his hand, playing the voicemail that Ward Meachum had left on speaker. Sore, she sat on the floor in the tattered clothes that were thrown at her, and looked away. After having been raped and humiliated, she didn’t feel like acknowledging the sadistic man’s ploy of mocking her further.

 

“He’s worried, that’s sweet,” Billy sarcastically mocked, ending the call, “Lieberman’s wife dropped the ball. She snitched; now my men are off to go kill your boyfriend. Let’s be civil and I won’t have your other boy toy’s throat slit.”

 

Working her jaw, Lexi remained quiet. There was no use in speaking to him anymore. Billy Russo was not the man that anyone thought he was. It was evident that he wasn’t human at all, rather a snake disguising himself as a person. Everything Frank or she ever thought he was, was simply a fabrication made up by the entity. There was nothing real about him and to try to even converse with him would be to speak with someone who had already thought up of dozens of lies to trick you with.

 

The sound of a metal chair scraping against the ground irritated Lexi’s ears, seeing out of her peripheral that Billy had sat down across from her. Gun resting against his knee, the Marine stated, “I grew up in the system. You have a family, Lexi? It ain’t fun, jumping from home to home. Living in shelters. Getting...hurt, by older men when you were just a kid - look at me,” He demanded, leaning forward, “I never wanted any of this. You can believe what you want, but Frank was my friend. My brother. I loved Maria, I loved the kids. They were my family. Mine. Not yours.”

 

Eyes narrowed, Lexi slowly looked back at him, “Then why did you sit back and do nothing?”

 

“I told you, I grew up in a cage. I wasn’t gonna let anyone throw me back in one.”

* * *

  
  


Beaten, bloody, and near death, Frank Castle laid on the floor of that filthy warehouse, as he heard Madani’s people sweeping the area. Billy Russo had run out, but Agent Orange was in a worse predicament than the Punisher. Eyes gouged out and dead, it had been a violent end for the asshole and as satisfying as it was, Castle wished he could do it again. Though his own bones ached and his chest tightened, he’d go another round just to put Rawlins in the ground once again.

 

Lieberman was crying something at him, though Frank couldn’t hear it. Blood rushed through his ears and he was probably going to die soon. Even he feared that he wasn’t going to cheat death any longer; that bitch had had it out for him for a long time. Maybe it was finally time to be reunited with his family.

 

As Frank felt himself being hoisted up, he felt himself slipping further. Madani and Lieberman would try to save him, but he didn’t know if he had it in him. He could barely remember the exchange with Russo, the fight against Agent Orange, or even what had started everything back up. Wasn’t he just figuring shit out with Lexi? Weren’t they starting a new life when Micro had called him up and brought him into a world of such ugly truth; his best friend having known all along what was to happen to his family.

 

_ Lexi. Shit. Oh, kid, I know, I’m leaving too soon. Guess this was just a short affair. Hold yourself up, you don’t need me to be strong.  _ Maybe Frank was feeling sentimental as he knocked on heaven’s doors, but he was hating that he wouldn’t have the chance to say goodbye. At least, maybe; she could have something normal with him gone. Maybe he was getting emotional, but shit it would have been nice to have more time.

* * *

  
  


“I know you’re awake, Curtis, cut the bullshit.”

 

When overseas, you thought you knew a man. Before getting his leg blown off, Curtis was right there in the action with the likes of Frank Castle and Billy Russo. The two men were the closest companions he had. In the midst of battle, he’d do anything for either of them. He would lay down his life for them. They were his brothers and if The Punisher had come and asked, Curtis would have helped him put down the men who took part in the deaths of Maria and the kids. 

 

Curtis would have never fabricated a story where Billy was part of that. The man who practically went to every Castle family event, who played around with the kids, who Frank even tried to set up with someone on Maria’s side before. It was only a few weeks ago that he and the head of Anvil were drinking at Frank’s grave; Billy’s tears were so real then. How could any of them have been blindsighted? Had the signs been there and they all ignored it?

 

The gun Curtis normally kept under his pillow wasn’t there and he could only assume Billy had taken it - smart man. Smartest he knew. Sighing, the corpsman turned to see the man he assumed was his friend sitting across from him, looking a little worse for wear. The man was all over the news; his friend Billy Russo, armed and dangerous.

 

With a deep sigh, Curtis greeted, “Billy. You look like you’ve seen better days.”

 

Almost laughing, Billy snorted and agreed, “Yea...I guess you can say that. It’s been interesting, Curtis...been an interesting few days.”

 

After having known Frank Castle for the better part of a decade, Billy should have known nothing went according to plan with him involved. Once Sarah Lieberman had given Frank up, he had sent his men to finish the job. The incompetent assholes got themselves killed. Then the exchange with Frank and Micro went to hell. The only positive outcome in the whole fuckup was Frank killing that bastard Rawlins. For a moment, it felt like the good old days again - watching his friend kill in the most gruesome fashion. He did truly enjoy that and was glad to finally be rid of the scumbag; the man who started them all down this long fucked up road.

 

“You mind?” Curtis referenced to his fake leg, not wanting to continue the conversation without it.

 

As if forgetting his manners, Billy motioned for him to do so. It was strange. It was as if they were conversing as normal. As if it hadn’t all come to light what the man had done and what they were all in the middle of. Curtis believed truly that his friend felt he had done nothing wrong; the world owed him and for anyone to take that away would be the greatest crime of all.

 

“So…” Curtis nodded, having finished pulling his fake leg on, “You here to...to eliminate me?”

 

“No. No, you haven’t done me any wrong. Truthfully, I gotta lot of shit I need to do. Meeting up with Frankie boy later...settle the score, I gotta plan. I’m sure he does too. I just needed to drop something off here before I go. Something I don’t need anymore...it’s in the living room.”

 

Warily observing Billy, the two men slowly stood up and made their way out of Curtis’s bedroom. Both kept their eyes on the other, preparing for either to make a move. Stepping into the corpsman’s living room, the man’s nostrils flared open slightly, as he sighed and asked, “Billy...what did you do?”

 

On the couch sat Lexi Sincerbeaux; arms tied behind her back, a cut lip, and a bruised face. Eyes glaring up at Billy, she pursed her lips together as the slim man snorted, “I didn’t do that. Apparently, she got mouthy while I was gone. Don’t worry that guy’s dead; you see how nice I am, bitch?”

 

“Fuck you.” Lexi snapped.

 

“Billy, you’ve gone too far.” Curtis frowned.

 

Motioning with his gun, the black eyed man questioned, “Why? Because I took something valuable from Frank to use as leverage? You know what we were doing over there, Curtis? What your boy Frank was doing? I got out...I did. Frank stayed. Frank stayed torturing people, getting his hands bloodied. I’m just applying what I learned over there here. She’s alive, isn’t she? A lot more than I can say for poor little wives over there,” Snorting, Billy looked at his watch and straightened his shoulders back, “I gotta go, Curtis. It’s always good seeing you, brother. Make sure you take her to a hospital or something.”

 

The two men held each other’s gaze, as Billy made his way out, Curtis then turning his attention to Lexi. Grabbing a kitchen knife, he cut the binds off of her wrists, as the woman hissed from the stinging pain, and wordlessly thanked him. They sat there for a moment, unsure of really what to say to each other, as the corpsman began rubbing circles in between the woman’s shoulder blades.

 

“What’d he do to you, Lexi?” Curtis finally asked, trying his best to remain soothing.

 

Quiet, Lexi worked her jaw and reached to take Curtis’s hand. With a deep sigh, she turned to look at the man next to her and ruefully smiled, “I think I need a rape kit.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the last chapter...the last chapter of the last story. Writing the "Strangest of Places" series has been a rollercoaster. Every time I thought I was done with telling the story, I felt there was more. Thank you...so much to everyone reading. Everyone who enjoyed my rendition of Frank and my OC Lexi. Everyone who supported where I decided to go with the story. I know the third story probably wasn't as good as the first two; I was trying something different. I feel good where I'm leaving things off. I hope you do as well. If you have any thoughts about these two, anything you would have loved to see happen, see happen differently, I'd love to know! I love you guys! Please tell me what you think and I hope to continue to get your support. I may have a Billy story coming! Love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes the last chapter and the epilogue.

“He was under the knife for eleven hours. He’s expected to live, but there’s no telling when he will wake up. And if he does...no one knows how much of brain function he will have.”

 

The Director of Operations for Homeland Security spoke with Lexi, who was staring through a plexiglas window in the hospital. It brought her some sort of comfort knowing that Frank Castle had taken the one thing that Billy Russo loved most in this world - his good looks. With any other advisory, The Punisher would have gladly taken their life, but not with Bill. Maybe it was another way of punishing him, so he could suffer daily as Castle did. Though, she had a suspicion that no matter what, there was a part of her companion who couldn’t kill his former best friend.

 

Arms folded, Lexi nodded to Rafael Hernandez, “How is Frank?”

 

With a heavy sigh, Rafi explained, “Pretty beaten up, but...better. Nowhere near how he left Mr. Russo. Dinah...she’s woken up, survived thankfully. She asked me to allow you to see Mr. Castle, who has just been briefed on his new identity. I know that he is not a man to be told what to do, but maybe if you could, make sure Pete Castiglione stays out of trouble. At least for now. We couldn’t save Frank Castle’s name, but we at least made sure that Pete has a clean slate.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Lexi nodded, “I’m ready to see him now.”

 

Without giving a second glance in Billy’s direction, Lexi followed the Director of Operations. After Curtis had brought her to the hospital, she had heard of a wild gun fight that had taken place at the carousel. The same one where Frank Castle had lost his family; Billy really was a craftsman of mental manipulation that he would force the other man to endure that kind of mental, emotional, and physical challenge. 

 

In the end, it was Billy who lost. Like always, Frank persevered, though; she wondered how much of him had wanted to give up in that final battle. Lexi would understand if he did; it must have felt like no other fight he had had in his life. To truly get to the last person in the web of confusion surrounding his family’s death and it had all led to his best friend. The emotional toll, she wondered; would be heavier than maybe even the tragedy in the first place.

 

When Rafi brought Lexi to the room Frank was in, she almost wanted to laugh. For a man who had probably come very close to dying, again; he looked better than expected. A bruised face of course and he was in hospital scrubs, but he was sitting up and on the end of the bed. Only the Punisher could look so good after what he went through.

 

Standing up slowly, Frank had to smirk, “Hey, princess.”

 

“Hello, darling.” Lexi smirked warmly.

 

Rafi excused himself so the two could be alone, though neither went to the other immediately. Rather they took a moment to observe the other. Of course Lexi was taking in a post-battle Frank and he was just relieved to see her. Maria had been on the other side and he could have taken her hand, it would have been so easy. But, he knew he had more living to do on this one, so he was glad to see his companion was safe.

 

It was Lexi who took the initial step forward, hand reaching out to gently graze Frank’s bruised cheek. With a wicked grin, she teased, “What a bruiser.”

 

“I could model with a face like this huh?” He laughed gently, slipping his fingers through her hair, “How are ya, princess?”

 

“Oh, you know...the usual. You?”

 

“The usual.”

 

After the two shared a quiet laugh, Lexi took her hand into his and sighed. Frank knew there was something she wanted to tell him just from the look on her face. Clearly, it had been a rough couple of days for both of them. As he sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed, the older man questioned, “Ward took care of you, right?”

 

Lexi sighed, reaching out to thumb his cheek, “I had went out for a cigarette...Billy got me.”

 

“What?” Frank’s face darkened, his fists clenched tightly.

 

“Frank...Billy is in a coma...and there is no telling if he will ever wake up...and right now, darling, I know you are going through so much. I want you to lean on me, I want you to tell me or don’t tell me how everything made you feel because you and I have not been able to be ourselves since David Lieberman walked into your life. I want to know, because you and I made a promise to be truthful,” With a deep breath, Lexi shook her head, “But, selfishly I am asking you to let me lean on you and for you not to do anything brash. Don’t make me say out loud that I need you.”

 

Jaw tightening, Frank could feel his heart thumping. He had thought by distancing them during everything that he was keeping her safe, “What did he do?”

 

Lexi hadn’t realized that saying the words  _ I was raped  _ would be so difficult, considering that’s all sex was when she had been married. Nostrils flaring, she answered, “Billy dropped me off at Curtis’s before he went for you...Curtis took me to the hospital. I had tests run...and...I don’t want to get rid of it, Frank…”

 

The weight of what she was telling him immediately fell on his shoulders, Frank reaching up to put his hand on her stomach, his lower lip quivering slightly, “You’re pregnant?” Seeing Lexi nod, he choked out his next question, “It’s Bill’s?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Frank stood up, running his hand through his hair. He could feel everything heightening. He considered it. Considered walking right through those halls of the hospital and ripping that bastard off life support. He didn’t care of the hospital security shot at him, Homeland locked him up, or if that fucked up bastard woke up and fought him. In that moment his blood was boiling and his instincts were telling him to kill Billy Russo.

 

A touch from Lexi somehow brought him back, as Lexi stated, “If I don’t have complications, I do not want to raise...a child alone...it’s going to be yours, Frank, no matter what. You have a new identity - Pete Castiglione is a free man...we can put him on the birth certificate. That is...if you’re okay with having a kid…”

 

Frank frowned, reaching over to take Lexi’s face, and seeing that even though she was trying to stay strong, she was scared too, “I will be there for you. And I will be there for that kid. I ain’t going anywhere, princess. I promise. But if that bastard wakes up…”

 

“I know. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

As the two stood there for a moment, Lexi could see tears forming in Frank’s eyes, his hold on her tightening and his chest heaving. Her own heart was breaking, bringing him in so his arms could encircle her waist and his face buried in her shoulder. It reminded her of their first kiss, when he needed her support in that moment. Only she was sure that they both needed the other, as the burden was too heavy for one person alone.

 

Holding the back of her head, Frank cried, “How could Bill do this? My best friend...how could he do this to my wife, my kids, to you? How could he do this to me?”

* * *

  
  


###  Epilogue

 

Ward had gotten Lexi a Tiffany baby rattle. Or she should say Megan did. A very expensive little gift but the Meachum had money to spare. Personally, she thought he was simply happy that she was going to come back to work. And maybe he had missed her as well; personally, she thought he was too scared to make a visit over at her place. 

 

It was only her and the Punisher, nothing to be afraid of.

 

It had been certainly hard after the news of Lexi’s pregnancy. There was so much to deal with in the beginning. Not only the nature of how she came to be with child, but everything Frank had to deal with. The Marine had started going to Curtis’s group weekly and she was personally happy for it; happy to see that maybe there could be an after for the Punisher.

 

Of course, Karen and Curtis had been over in that time. As Lexi started to show, they had even went to Lieberman’s for dinner, though she could tell there was at some point that Frank had begun feeling uncomfortable, but he stayed. He needed to see the family together and not mourn the death of his own. 

 

There had been a moment where Frank considered being angry at Ward, but he quickly let that go. The real villain was still in a coma, in that hospital, surrounded by armed guards. Even though by DNA purposes Billy was the biological father, Pete Castiglione’s name had went on the birth certificate and he and Lexi even had had a laugh at the irony of this pregnancy going to full-term, but not the one where Frank was actually the father. Maybe at the time they weren’t ready and something else knew that. Maybe the Punisher would never be ready to have kin of his own again, but he could love this child as his own. He knew he would.

 

As Lexi stepped into the loft apartment, Bossman ran over to greet the woman. Giving him a nice pet on the head, she smirked, “Ward is a complete mess without me. His office was on fire.”

 

“Not surprising.” Frank grunted from his spot on the couch.

 

Smiling, Lexi slowly walked over, careful not to make too much noise with her heels. Taking a look at the black haired baby in Frank’s arms, she asked, “Did he just get down for a nap?”

 

Frank nodded, almost proudly smirking, “Told you, I can rock any baby to sleep. Even Alec.”

 

“Thanks, daddy.” Lexi teased, leaning down to kiss him on his full lips.

 

“You can’t call me that now, it’s gonna get weird.” Frank chortled, holding the small boy in his arms. Lexi could see the fondness in his eyes and the way he held the child, knowing that the baby would always be his.

 

“I guess I’ll have to give you a new pet name,” Lexi snickered, reaching down to slowly stroke Alec’s head, sitting on the arm of the couch, and looking to Frank, “Thank you, darling, for everything.”

 

Almost looking away, Frank smiled softly and shook his head. He was remembering in that moment meeting Lexi on that rooftop, killing her husband. Everything that they had been through ran through his mind, until the present time. With her former pregnancy and even this one, there were moments that felt too much for him, but as soon as she had given birth, everything washed away. For the first time since Maria had died, he felt content. Who knew a former drug addict and the Punisher could actually have a family of their own?

 

Tugging her gently to sit next to him, Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and laughed again, “What?” Lexi asked.

 

“I found my home in the strangest of places.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, this is the prologue and the story will work to what led up to this. I'm keeping everything a mystery and probably will add confusion. I'm just going to keep you guessing! Spoiler: The baby isn't Ward's.


End file.
